1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splice and fiber holder, and housing for one or more of such holders. Each splice and fiber holder is used to hold a splice which connects a first fiber and a second fiber, and to store an excessive length of such first and second fibers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, most fiber optic splices are contained in a housing. However, heretofore provision has not been made for storing, or otherwise holding, its attached fibers. Rather, holding of such fibers is usually effected by attaching the splice housing to a tray or the like and allowing the fibers to merely coil around the perimeter of such tray. Such an arrangement often leads to one fiber overlapping itself or another fiber. In addition, uncontrolled coiling also causes a fiber bend radius which is too sharp. The result often leads to higher attenuation of the fiber than is desirable. Uncontrolled bending also will cause a fiber to bend to a degree which is sharper than the minimum recommended by the fiber manufacturer thereby causing premature fatigue failure, that is, premature fiber breakage. In addition, there is often more than one splice on a tray thereby tending to cause the unprotected fibers to become entangled with those of other splices thereby making servicing of a particular splice more difficult.
Another concern particularly evident in the fiber optic telecommunications industry is that adequate means be provided to protect spliced cable ends from the elements yet provide ready access for servicing. Presently, this is accomplished by means of a splice case and by the use of an organizer mounted outside such splice case. Most of such prior art organizers are of the tray design. In using such trays, proper cable guiding which would allow for proper separation of individual fibers is not provided. The result will be sharp bending and fiber entanglement and the problems associated therewith as discussed above. In addition, it will be difficult, if possible at all, to use an encapsulant inside the splice case since there is presently no known way to keep the encapsulant away from the various splices.
It is desirable to provide a holder which contains a splice and its attached fibers.
It is further desirable to provide such a holder which prevents fiber overlapping.
It is also desirable to provide such a holder which controls the coiling of fibers attached to a splice to control fiber bend radius.
It is desirable to provide such a holder which prevents fiber entanglement.
It is also desirable to provide a housing for protecting spliced cable ends from the elements yet provide ready access for servicing.
It is further desirable to provide such a housing which prevents fiber overlapping and entanglement and controls fiber bend radius.
It is also desirable to provide such a housing which allows for the use of an encapsulant and yet isolates the various splices in such housing from such encapsulant.